


The young apprentice

by Paper_Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Kylo Ren Angst, Multi, Nice Armitage Hux, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: threesome with reader, Ren and Hux. Reader happens to be force sensitive and she ends under Ren's wings. He trains her and the affection between the two is strong as well. One day when they end in an empty room, they're about to get laid. Little do they know to whom the office belongs to.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 128





	The young apprentice

Ren never was an unduly discreet person. It became even worse since he became the Supreme Leader, his confidence and pride only grew within him.

You were force sensitive and you were his student. This made him teasing you even more, there simply was something satisfactory in the sight of you whimpering under him with face covered in redness.

This day was no different and Kylo casually grabbed your forearm, pushing you against the wall on the corridor you two were walking through. "You left pretty early today," he purred pushing his knee between your legs.

Licking your lower lip you grinned widely at the man and rubbed yourself against his limb. "I did, yes, I was set with no one else but general Hux," you teased in return.

"You try to tease me, little one. You are well aware I can see everything in this little head of yours," he said, tapping your forehead.

You smiled and caught his palm to kiss its top. "How do you know I'm not blocking my mind, huh, Supreme Leader?"

"Because you aren't that strong yet, little one," Kylo replied and kissed you. His palm cupped your nape to prevent you from moving, you could already feel his other hand sneaked under your robes.

You kept head up and glared at him with a grin still dancing on your lips. "Or maybe I am, Snoke was always rewarding my skills."

"What doesn't mean you are that strong," he said and looked at you for a moment, then he smiled. "I can see your mind is going crazy, you're thinking about last night and stuff I did to you, and I can see you're thinking about what I could do now but you're too scared to do it here," Ren chuckled.

You blushed and shook head slightly. "I don't want anyone to watch. I want to be yours and only yours. I want only your eyes to watch my naked curves," you informed him and rolled hips to rub yourself against his knee again.

Kylo smiled and looked around, he knew this corridor just like all the others of the ship.  
This one was mostly abandoned, almost no one was choosing it because of how long it was.

Ren looked at you with smile you happened to know too well. "This hallway is empty, little one."

"Now. It might change within a second, Supreme Leader," you slipped out of his grasp and climbed on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. After that you walked away swinging your hips for left to right. You were aware that he was watching and you knew that he liked that swing.

Meantime Hux was on the bridge as always, making sure that everyone was working their asses off.  
He looked over his shoulder when he heard clicking of the heels to see you walking in but his happiness died as soon as he saw Ren following you.  
Ginger general rolled his eyes highly annoyed, how someone like you could have even ended up with someone like Ren? It was ridiculous.

"General," you bowed head slightly and joined him on the bridge. "I see you're on guard as always," you sent him a brief smile and looked over your shoulder at Ren who leant against the rail casually with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, someone has to. Not everyone can do whatever they want and be pretending to be better than others," Hux told you looking over his shoulder to Ren.

You could already feel Ren's anger raging within him.

Calm down, you told him in mind. I can handle this.  
"So, general, is there something new about Resistance? Did your troops find something new about their current location?," You asked and looked at general, smiling a little to him.

Hux sent you brief smile and shook his head. "Not yet, they are still looking for the rebel scums."

Ren only laughed loudly. "As I see general, nothing changed in the matter," Kylo said and walked to you wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Some of us are at last doing something," Hux said proudly and Ren only chuckled.

"I condone what general Hux says," you slipped out of Ren's grasp and rubbed general's shoulder looking up at him. "He's a good leader to the troops, respected, saluted," you praised ginger man.

Armitage nodded and wanted to say something but he couldn't, words got stuck in his throat. All he could feel was a tight grasp of invisible hand squeezing his neck and cutting of the oxygen.

Kylo stood there simply watching Hux struggle. Ren's hands were wrapped behind his back, hidden under his long cape.

"Armitage?," You asked and tilted your head as you poked his shoulder. "Are you okay, general? Shall I send for medical team?"

He tried to desperately catch a breath, his hands wrapped around his own throat.

"I guess general doesn't feel well," Ren growled with sadistic smile.

It hit you like a wave of the ocean hit the shore. "Ren," you growled and looked back at ginger man. Using all of your strength and inner power you released general from the invisible grasp.

Hux gasped loudly catching his breath greedily. General rubbed his neck.

"Oh, come on! He was just starting to change colours," Ren chuckled proudly.

"I asked you to not using force on our people," you snorted and rubbed general's shoulders. "Are you okay, sir?"

"I am the one giving orders here, Y/N," Ren said with his deep voice and a frown.

Armitage only looked at Ren, then back on you. "Yes. I am alright," he replied and immediately straightened his back.

Ren rolled his eyes, it was enough for him. You were too close to this ginger rat, so Kylo grabbed your arm and easily pulled you away.

He led you through the corridors before he found the open office. "Now, shall I mark you so no one will ever look at you again?," He growled pushing you inside.

You blinked but smirked at him. "Oh, my Supreme Leader got angry!," You smirked and walked to the wall with a view of a hangar full of stormtroopers.

Kylo wasted no time and picked you up, pressing your back to the glass. "You are only mine and this ginger scum should remember that," Ren hissed, pressing himself closer to you. "I am the only one to be touching you."

"Always, my Supreme Leader," you told him and wrapping legs around his hips. "This body belongs to you and no one else will ever touch it."

Kylo smirked at your words and pulled you into a long, deep, passionate kiss.

This was typical for Kylo, behind the mask of dangerous Supreme Leader there was just a man that loved you like no one else.

His hands soon started to roam your body only to open the front of your robes and slip his hands easily under it.  
At first, he gently stroked your sides and belly but soon his hand moved back.  
He saw the disappointment in your eyes. "Don't worry, little one," Kylo purred before removing his gloves, then he pulled you into another kiss and his hands returned under your clothes, providing some skin to skin contact.

Both of you weren't really aware where you found yourself. It was Hux's office, he normally didn't really show himself there but this time he had too; he forgot to take the papers from there with him.

Poor man was standing completely frozen in place, looking at the scene right in front of him.

You tightened the embrace around Kylo's hips and wrapped arms around his neck.

You loved the way he was acting toward you. You loved the things he was doing to you.  
When he touched your warm skin with his rough palms, you moaned and rolled head back resting it over the glass.

It was when your senses tickled a little and you opened eyes to see Hux's pale face in the door.  
We have a spectator, you told Ren in his mind.

Kylo looked at you confused and then glared back over his shoulder to see Hux. Ren smirked. "Well, general. I never took you for a man who likes to watch such a smutty things." 

Armitage cleared his throat and shook his head. "It's somehow hard when you two decided to fuck in my office. I am more than sure it's not a coincidence," Hux whispered trying to stand in comfortable position.

Poor Hux, he loved you deep inside and cursed Ren for indicating you at his significant other but the sight of your pure bliss made him feel something in his guts, some unfamiliar knot was building within his stomach.

Kylo listened to Hux's thoughts, then looked at you. You were too horny to even feel him slipping into your mind like a snake. "You dirty, little thing. You enjoy it," he said with a smirk.

You bit your lower lips and grinned at him as you pulled him in a brief kiss. Brushing your cheek against his, you whispered right into Ren's ear. "I do. I want him with us, I want him to watch, and maybe something more as well."

You let go of Ren's hips and stood back on the floor, rubbing your front against Kylo's chest. "If you won't fuck me here and now, I'll go crazy, Supreme Leader."

Kylo smiled and picked you up and sat you on Hux's desk. He pointed to general. "You, sit down."

Hux looked at Ren with a frown but looking at your face covered in blush, he couldn't help himself and obeyed.

Kylo wasted no time, he was always up to satisfy your needs.

He undone the belt that was holding your robes together and dropped it to the floor. His skilled fingers grabbed hems of material and pulled it down your shoulders.  
In the end you were sitting on the desk completely naked.

You looked at Supreme Leader and laid your back down on the metal counter. One of your hands moved between your thighs where you rubbed yourself viciously, other one played with your hardened nipples.

Swallowing, you turned head to the side to face Hux who was sitting in the leather chair on the opposite side of the room.

Armitage let out a shaky breath, he could already feel the fire in his abdomen and the sudden tightness of his pants on his crotch.

"This is what I need to deal with, sometimes even few times per day," Ren explained and looked briefly at Hux. "She is a horny, little thing, aren't you?," Kylo asked as he quickly undressed.  
He rubbed the tip of his cock through your labia and smiled at your reaction.  
Soon he pushed inside, letting Hux watch how his thick cock moving deeper and deeper into you with every inch.

You ached your back and cupped your boobs to play with them by squeezing and stroking. "Mmmm, yeah, I'm a fucking horny thing, always ready to get laid," you moaned lovely and licked your lips. "It's probably caused by the force, I still can't control it fully," you explained and grasped one of Ren's arms for the support.   
You spread legs wider and gasped as it helped his cock to slip fully in. "Fuck, yeah, just like that," you whimpered.

Kylo's hand wrapped tightly around your neck. "I'd say it's just because you are a dirty whore and all you want is to get laid," Kylo muttered, squeezing your throat once again.

Hux couldn't take it anymore, the view itself made him feel hot and bothered. He unzipped his fly, pulled his half-erected cock out and started to slowly stroke himself.

Kylo chuckled. "Look what are you doing to our poor general, slut."

Quickly you turned head to look at Hux who's stroking over his cock. You traced the tip of your tongue over your lips and grinned at general.   
I know what I'm doing to him. I heard his thoughts not once, not twice. He was imagining to himself how he's fucking me many times, filling my tight pussy with his cock, you informed Kylo without speaking. "I can see you enjoy the view, general," you said aloud and moved your glance back to Kylo. The way he squeezed your throat made you moan for him, you rolled your hips to meet his thrusts and to provide him better access to your core. "I want to ride your cock, master."

Kylo hummed deeply. "I am not sure if your deserved this, you were a bad girl today. I will use you how I want today, you little, dirty slut," he grunted and pulled out of you to flip you on your stomach. Grabbing your hips, he started to fuck you harder. "You touched another man, teased me, dared to give me orders," Ren counted, pulling on your hair.

You shook your butt and laid comfortably on the desk, pressing your breasts to the counter. "Oh holy Force, just like that, just like that," your free hand moved to rub over your slick folds.  
You loved when he was pounding in you from behind because his thick shaft was hitting all the right spots of yours.

You looked at Hux.

Armitage was sitting in his chair, playing with his cock, his eyes never left you.

Kylo smiled feeling himself getting closer to his climax. "I'm going to fill you up and then you can go and ride our ginger general, what do you think of that?"

You pulled hand from between your thighs and licked your fingers tasting your wetness. "Oh, yes, he'll finally get what he was dreaming about for so long," you said loud enough for Hux to hear.

Your pussy was already clenching around Kylo's shaft, his slick cock was entering you deeply with every thrust.

Kylo picked up his pace to make you cum first. Moments later, he filled you up with his hot, thick cum, grunting deeply as his hips stuttered. He gently rubbed your back. "Go on now or I will change my mind," man said and Hux swallowed nervously.

You straightened your back and turned to wrap arms around Ren's neck. You climbed on your tiptoes and kissed his lips, gently biting on them and sucking them in.

Slowly but solemnly you approached general and traced your fingertips along his cheek.

You rushed him to take his clothes off, then straddled his lap. You grabbed onto his smooth shoulders and he took hold of your hips, helping guide you to sink down on him until you were completely full. You shivered when your butt came to rest on his thighs and his throbbing cock completely tucked inside of you, stretching your walls and making you both moan.

Armitag held onto your hips, watching your body move up and down his shaft. He dreamt about this for so many times and now he was having you here, on his lap, experiencing the warmth and softness of your young body.  
His hands slowly moved up and down curves of your waist, only to be rested on your breasts, kneading the soft flesh.  
"You are so beautiful, Y/N," Hux whispered, his perfectly carved face covered in blush almost as red as his hair. Man took one of your nipples into his mouth. Soon you could feel his moves become sloppier, apperently the show provided to him by Ren was a bit too much for Armitage to handle.

You slipped hands into short hair on the back of his head and gently tugged on them so he rolled his head back. You used the moment to kiss his sharp jawline as you bucked your hips hardly back and forth, just for him. You then kissed his neck and sucked into the pulse point where his artery was exposed, pulsing in the rhythm of his heartbeat.

You wrapped arms around his neck and rocked your hips harder then ever before, the sensation that built in your lower stomach was unbearable. Rolling head back and aching your back, you screamed his name as you walls hugged his wiry cock and milked it with your juices.

Hux cum soon after you whimpering your name loudly.

"How was it, princess?," Kylo asked looking at both of you.

You leant forward and brushed Hux's lips with your thumb before placing a wet kiss to them.   
You then looked over your shoulder and smirked at Kylo. "He's good, actually. So thirsty and aroused, I'd never say that great general Hux could be losing his head for someone like me," you gasped and simply got up from Hux's lap. His cock slipped out of you with wet noise.

Hux whimpered as he watched you walk away. "Fuck..."

Kylo smiled at you. "Just to be clear, princess. That was a one time thing."

You looked at him sadly and briefly stroked your slick, glistening folds that was covered in Hux's cum. "I know, master," you agreed as you put clothes on and improved your hair.

Before you left the room you took a moment to look at Hux. Your glances met and you smiled at him sweetly. You blocked Kylo's force though you good knew deep inside that it was the very beginning of something deep and primal between you and the general Hux.


End file.
